Broken
by Julziexx3
Summary: Freddie finds out why Sam has been acting so jumpy lately and tries to control his anger and comfort her. Rated T for language and mention of rape. Seddie oneshot.


**Wrote this at 2 in the morning, so ignore any errors/extreme stupidity. **

"Sam!" I scream after her, only to have a door slammed in my face. I shut my eyes and scowl at her recent actions. She been so..._jumpy _lately_. _I notice it everyday. Every time I try to put my arm around her she moves away, so only the tip of my pinky is merely hanging off her shoulder. I notice it every time I pull her into a kiss and she quickly whips her face around, only giving me her cheek. She jumps when I come up to her from behind, wrapping my arms around her back.

I can only come to one reasonable conclusion as to why she's doing this. She hates me. Sam has fallen out of love with me, and now she _hates_ me. It's the only idea that makes sense, though. I've never seen Sam be so jumpy and nervous. She's been cold, but she's never been _scared_. Scared isn't in Sam's vocabulary. Samantha Puckett does not get scared.

"Sam, come on!" I yell to no one in particular. She had stormed out of my apartment a few minutes ago because I hadn't wanted to watch Paranormal Activity 2. All I did was nicely suggest that we could maybe pick another movie that wouldn't make me paranoid for the rest of my life. Normally, Sam would have kneed me in the balls and grabbed the remote, choosing what she wanted to watch and refusing to kiss me for the rest of the night. But today, she just left. She dashed out of my apartment like I had actually said something offensive. Which I _hadn't_.

I swing Carly's door open and raise my eyebrows at Sam, who is sprawled out on the couch alone. Carly and Spencer are in Yakima for the weekend. I bet Sam broke in by picking the lock with a bobby pin, just to get away from me. She glances up at me when the door squeaks open and I take a deep breath and look her in the eyes. "You could have just told me that you stopped loving me."

Her eyes go dark and she stands up from the couch defensively. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You've been acting so...weird lately. Every time I try to touch you or kiss you, you turn away. When I tell you that I love you, I hardly get a reply back. Every time I try to do something nice for you, you don't even say anything! You've been ignoring everything I say, everything I do! Why didn't you just tell me that you don't love me anymore? It would hurt much less than-!" I stop abruptly, noticing Sam's head turn down. "Sammy?" I mumble, rushing to her side. I lift her chin up with my finger and widen my eyes, feeling like all the air just got knocked out of me. Sam is crying. In our entire relationship, the entire time I've known her, I've _never_ seen Sam cry. And here she is, with tears rolling down her face so quickly, hiccups coming out of her mouth.

"Freddie." She whispers. "That's not it. I-I still love you."

I want to let out a reassured breath, but I can't. I still don't know the reason why she's crying. I don't know what's _really_ been bothering her this whole time. I move my head down to hers, where I can stare into her beautiful eyes. "What happened, baby?"

There are more tears. Thousands of them. She stands in the Shay's living room, tears flooding out of her eyes as I stand next to her, trying to figure out the problem. Her eyes go soft for a minute and she refuses to look at me. "T-There was this man." She manages to get out before hiccuping uncontrollably, grasping her stomach for air.

My breath hitches in my throat. I'm afraid of what she's gonna say next. "Yeah?" I ask calmly, resting my hand around her back. For the first time ever, Sam seems delicate. I feel like if I touch her, she'll break into a million pieces, shattering all over the floor. Normally she is the toughest girl I know, no doubt, and right now I can barely stand to put my air around her in fear that she'll just...break.

The way her lip trembles and her eyes narrow makes me realize what happened instantly. She doesn't have to say it, she just has to look at me with those pleading eyes, begging for help. "Sam." I say, trying not to show her that my voice is filled with anger. "Sam, tell me what...what he did to you."

She shakes her head and pushes me away, letting more tears fall out of her eyes. "He ruined me." She replies simply. I tighten my grip around her and look at her in her eyes. They are dark with sadness and anger. I don't say anything back, because I can tell she's about to finish. After a long pause she looks me in the eyes, then pulls her eyes away and takes a deep breath. "He hurt me, Freddie." Her voice cracks and I can hardly breathe. I want to punch this guy. I want to _kill_ this guy. No one hurts my Sam. I have never been filled with this much hate and need for violence than I am right now. I try to calm myself down with deep breaths. I don't want Sam to see me like this. "He raped me." Sam says, her eyes instantly filling with more tears. I can hardly control myself, keeping one hand on Sam's back and moving the other so I can punch the lamp off the table.

"God fucking dammit." I yell, kicking at the floor. "Who the fuck would do something like that? Oh my fucking God, Sam. I'm gonna find this guy and I'm gonna kill him, I swear to God!" I already broke out in a cold sweat, nervously stomping on the floor. Why would someone do something like that to my baby? Who would ruin Sam like this?

I stare into her eyes and realize that this isn't what she wants, me screaming about this guy. The damage is already done, and it doesn't matter how fucking pissed I am, this isn't gonna just go away. I look up at Sam, with calming eyes. Tears are streaming down my face as I wrap her in. Her arms stay by her side and she continues to cry, muffled into my shoulder. "You're safe now, baby. You're safe now and I love you so much, okay?"

I feel her nod against my sleeve and I take several deep breaths, attempting to process what happened. Sam doesn't deserve this. Her life is already a living hell, and to have this happen? She doesn't deserve it at all. _I_ deserve this. I deserve to be the one going through this pain. I tighten my arms around her. God, I was so wrong. I was so stupid to not see this sooner. Sam's been so broken this whole time, and I couldn't even look past my selfishness and notice it. She's been so fucking broken.

"I'm sorry." I say, letting my own tears spill down my face. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Sam pulls away from my embrace, finally facing me, letting her eyes meet mine. "Why? This isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry that I didn't even fucking notice, after months of you acting like this? God, Sam, I'm sorry I'm such an awful person. I'm sorry I let this happen to you." I yell, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whisper, on the verge of a breakdown. My lip trembles as tighten my grasp on her back, letting her get closer to me. "I love you, Sam."

She shuts her eyes closed and more tears pour out on her cheeks. "I love you too." She mumbles. "I love you so much." I'm so close to her that I can feel her heart beating next to mine, fast and irregular. I let out a series of breaths, still wondering. Wondering why this had to happen to her. To Sam, such a beautiful and perfect person. She was so filled with confidence. She was content. She was okay. Until this douche bag came in and ruined everything for her. What made him think that it was okay to ruin a sixteen year old girl's everything?

"You didn't deserve this." I yell, pacing around the apartment. "You didn't fucking deserve this!" A sudden jolt of anger goes through me and I tighten my fist, pounding it into the wall. It leaves an obvious hole and drywall floats down to the floor. I ignore it and face Sam again, my eyes go soft as I look at her. I rush to her side and grab her. We face each other, her eyes directly across from mine. I look down to her lips for permission and she nods slowly. "Are you sure?" I whisper into her ear. I watch as goosebumps spread to her entire body and I slowly grab her neck, bringing her lips to mine. I softly press them against hers, making sure not to go any farther. We stay in this position for a few minutes, moving our lips every so often. I pull away from the kiss and stare her right in the eyes. It hurts me to even look at her, knowing how broken she is. Knowing that I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I didn't stop it. If I was just there, if I ever took the time to fucking walk her home, I could have stopped this. If I wasn't such a damn pussy, she would never had to be in this situation. "You're safe now." I whisper into Sam's ear. Her grasp on me immediately tightens and I bite my lip, studying her eyes. "You're safe now, Sam. And I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again. I love you. So. Fucking. Much." My heart pounds in my chest as I look at her in the eyes. "I want you to know that you can trust me. I'm never gonna hurt you. I'm never gonna take advantage of you. Sammy, you can trust me until the day you die." I kiss her on the nose and quickly pull away, hoping that wasn't too much for her. And judging by her half smile and the way she takes my hand in hers, it isn't.

"I love you, Freddie." Sam whispers. "Until the day I die."

**Not really sure what this is, but I hope you'll review anyway! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
